Haru Yamada
Haru „Kuroyuri” Yamada (山田春, Yamada Haru) – 16 letni syn kuchisake-onny, pochodzi z Japonii. Chłopak jest małomówny, dlatego nie ma prawie żadnych znajomych w szkole. Czas zwykle spędza sam, a gdy ktoś go o coś zapyta, to najczęściej nie dostanie słownej odpowiedzi. Nigdy publicznie nie zdejmuje z twarzy maski, pod którą ukrywa wycięty „uśmiech” charakterystyczny dla kuchisake-onny. Po wyjeździe z Japonii zamieszkał z ciocią, która stała się jego prawną opiekunką. W wolnym czasie zajmuje się projektowaniem ubrań, jego głównym zainteresowaniem jest właśnie moda. Potrafi również grać na wiolonczeli oraz ukulele. Osobowość Bardzo trudno jest rozgryźć osobowość Haru. Przed większością osób ukrywa swoje emocje, ucieka od kontaktu z innymi, nie chcąc pokazywać im swojej prawdziwej twarzy. Główny powód, dla którego tak robi, stanowi jego brak zaufania do innych. Wiele razy był krzywdzony jako dziecko, a największą krzywdę wyrządziła mu jego własna matka. Przestał od tego czasu ufać wszystkim, jeśli nie znał ich naprawdę dobrze i nie był pewny, czy naprawdę są godni zaufania. Haru jest też po prostu bardzo introwertyczną osobą, nie lubiącą przybywać ze zbyt dużą grupką ludzi, dlatego trzyma się na uboczu w szkole. Nie chce, by inni go zaczepiali i z nim rozmawiali, a szczególnie nienawidzi wścibskich spojrzeń, a te zdarzają się często ze względu na wygląd i styl chłopaka. Dobrze czuje się w sukienkach i bardzo dziewczęcych strojach, dlatego nie zamierza niczego w sobie zmieniać tylko przez to, że inni mogą uważać to za dziwne. Pomimo pewności w swoim ubiorze, to sam Haru pewny siebie nie jest. Brakuje mu odwagi oraz jego samoocena pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Głównie tyczy się to jego wyglądu, bo sam siebie uważa za obrzydliwego. Bardzo mało obchodzi go jednak wygląd innych, tak naprawdę nie odgrywa on dla niego żadnego znaczenia, jeśli chce kogoś poznać. Wraz z jego niską samoocenę idzie to, że zwykle czuje się, jakby nikt go szczerze nie lubił i jest w tej kwestii bardzo paranoiczny. Sam uważa siebie za osobę nieinteresującą, więc nie widzi powodu, żeby ktoś się z nim przyjaźnił. Od pewnego czasu jednak stara się bardziej doceniać siebie i nie patrzeć na to, czy jest jakiś powód, by ktoś go lubił. Dzięki temu łatwiej mu poznawać nowych ludzi, przy czym bardziej ufać tym starszym znajomym. Pomaga to też w tym, że Haru czuje silną potrzebę bycia kochanym, bo od dzieciństwa brakowało mu jakiejkolwiek miłości ze strony matki. Lubi czuć się dla kogoś potrzebny, gotowy jest wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność, jaka z tym idzie i pomimo małej wiary w siebie, pielęgnuje swoje relacje najlepiej jak potrafi. Bywa zazdrosny o bliższe mu osoby, nie jakoś przeraźliwie, lecz czasami naprawdę da się to odczuć. Pomimo swojej niedostępnej aury, Haru to naprawdę wrażliwy chłopak, który tego po prostu nie ukazuje. Ma tendencję to trzymania swoich uczuć w sobie i nie mówienia nic nikomu, samemu starając się rozwiązać swoje problemy, ale rzadko to działa. Dopiero w stanie krytycznym zwraca się do bliskich mu osób, mówiąc o wszystkim. Łatwo go zranić, chociaż oczywiście ukryje ten fakt, by nikt o niczym nie wiedział. Przez to nienawidzi plotek, bardzo by chciał potrafić je ignorować, jednak i tak zawsze wywierają na niego wpływ. Przez swoje podejście do innych może wydawać się też bardzo oschły, czasami nawet nie miły, lecz nie robi tego specjalnie, by kogoś skrzywdzić. To jego sposób na pozostanie neutralnym w oczach innych. Może wynikać to również z jego szczerości, bo nie widzi sensu w kłamaniu i zawsze, jeśli ma wyrazić o czymś zdanie, to mówi zupełnie szczerze. Haru jest piekielnie inteligentny. Ukazywał to już w szkole, kiedy nauka nie przynosiła mu żadnego problemu oraz bardzo szybko nauczył się pisać i czytać. Szybko zainteresował się również powieściami kryminalnymi, więc brutalność i zagadki nie były mu obce. Sam bardzo szybko potrafi rozwiązać skomplikowane testy, sprawy etc. Zawsze najpierw wszystko dobrze analizuje, a później dopiero wyciąga wnioski. Ma też bardzo dobrą intuicję jeśli chodzi o ludzi. Potrafi po krótkiej rozmowie z nimi ocenić, jaki mają charakter i tylko czasami się myli. Haru jest też skromny, więc nigdy nie chwali się nikomu i nie uważa siebie za lepszego tylko dlatego, że łatwiej przychodzą mu takie rzeczy. Gdyby nie jego skrytość i odizolowanie od innych, to chętnie by pomagał tym, którzy nie rozumieją pewnych rzeczy, ale ta tylko czasami zdobędzie się na wytłumaczenie coś komuś na lekcji. Jeśli jeszcze chodzi o zainteresowania, to Haru starannie wybiera projekty, które ma zrealizować, bo jak się za coś weźmie, to musi to skończyć, inaczej będzie go to męczyło. To bardzo pracowity chłopak, lubi własnoręcznie tworzyć rzeczy, ponieważ odczuwa wtedy większą satysfakcje. Jest dumny ze swoich prac, ale i tak uważa, że wiele przed nim i chętnie dalej będzie się rozwijał. Lubi czuć jakiś postęp w sobie, patrzeć w tył i zdawać sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się poprawił od tamtego czasu. Wiążę się to też z tym, że jest melancholijny i lubi wspominać stare czasy oraz rzadko wyrzuca pamiątki, stare projekty etc. Wszystko dla niego ma jakąś wartość emocjonalną. Potrafi również naprawdę rozgadać się na interesujący go temat. To jeden z lepszych sposób, by zachęcić go do rozmowy, bo normalnie odzywa się tylko wtedy, kiedy widzi taką potrzebę. Wygląd Haru jest stosunkowo niskim chłopakiem o drobnej, dziewczęcej figurze. Ma szczupłe nogi oraz ręce, a jego dłonie są bardzo małe i zgrabne. Nawet jego uroda jest delikatna i dziewczęca, przez co często była mylona jego płeć, szczególnie, kiedy był młodszy. Jego cera ma blady odcień, ale jest bardzo zdrowa, nie ma na niej żadnych krost ani przebarwień, prawie jak na porcelanowej lalce. Ma naturalnie kruczoczarne włosy średniej długości, z grzywką wpadającą mu lekko na oczy. Jego oczy mają lodowo niebieski kolor, podobnie jak jego matki. Jego najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą jest jednak rozcięcie przy ustach, które sam sobie zrobił. Nie jest ono tak rozwarte i duże jak jego mamy, lecz ma ono bardziej kształt średniej grubości linii. Chowa je jednak zawsze za maską. Mało zauważalnym szczegółem jest jeszcze delikatna blizna na szyi w kształcie dwóch kropek. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|170pxJaponia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|178pxKuchisake-onna '''– postać z japońskich miejskich legend. Kuchisake-onna najczęściej uznawana jest za ducha ofiary przemocy domowej, okaleczonej przez męża. Krąży po ulicach, by wyżywać się na niewinnych. Uważa się, iż wieczorem mogą ją spotkać dzieci. Nosi maseczkę stosowaną zwykle do ochrony przed chorobami przenoszonymi drogą kropelkową. Zaczepia ofiarę pytając: Czy jestem piękna? Jeśli usłyszy odpowiedź negatywną, zabija. Lecz jeśli odpowiedź będzie pozytywna, ukazuje swoje rozcięte usta i pyta: A teraz?!. Chwilę później bierze nożyczki i potwornie okalecza ofiarę, przez co jej śmierć następuje powoli. Aby ocalić życie, należy dać neutralną odpowiedź typu: przeciętnie lub normalnie. Wtedy duch wpada w zadumę i ma się czas na ucieczkę. Innym sposobem na ucieczkę jest zapytanie istoty, czy jest się pięknym, wtedy zdziwiona odejdzie. Relacje Rodzina Haru w dzieciństwie mieszkał ze swoją matką Akemi w Japonii. Kobieta była bardzo surową osobą, dbającą o tradycje i wychowanie syna. Nie zachowywała się wobec niego jak matka, gdyż jedyne, o co dbała, to czy Haru osiągnie sukces, w ogóle nie przejmując się uczuciami chłopaka. Zapisywała go na różne zajęcia dodatkowe, takie jak wiolonczela czy dodatkowe kursy matematyczne lub naukę angielskiego już w wieku jakiś 6 lat. Nie miał on przez to czasu na spotykanie się ze znajomymi ani na żadne przyjemności, bo najważniejsze było to, co powie jego matka. Kazała mu też chodzić do szkoły dla ludzi, a przez swój wygląd stał się tam odludkiem. Haru pomimo wszystkiego ją bardzo kochał i uważał ją za najpiękniejszą kobietę na świecie. Bardzo chciał się do niej upodobnić, dlatego w przyszłości zrobił to, co zrobił ze swoją twarzą. Sposób, w jaki traktowała go jego mama wpłynął bardzo na jego zachowanie. Stał się zamknięty w sobie, nikomu nigdy nie mówił o swoich problemach, bo i tak nie miał komu. Był zupełnie posłuszny dorosłym osobom i robił wszystko, co mu kazały, głównie przez to, że bał się rozzłościć Akemi. Chociaż już jako nastolatek widzi, jakie to wszystko było złe, to nadal nie potrafi nienawidzić swojej matki. Skrzywdziła go, ale z drugiej strony dzięki temu szybciej dorósł i nauczył się wielu rzeczy. Czasami nawet tęskni za jej rzadkimi pochwałami, które zawsze sprawiały, że czuł się z siebie dumny. Nigdy nie poznał swojego ojca i nigdy nie chciał tego zrobić. Uważał za młodu, że tylko prawdziwy idiota mógł zostawić tak piękną i wspaniałą kobietę jak jego mama. Teraz, będąc nastolatkiem, odrobinę zainteresował się swoim ojcem i czemu nagle zniknął z jego życia. Starał się dowiedzieć od swojej cioci, dlaczego to zrobił, ta jednak zawsze zmieniała temat, nie chcąc udzielić odpowiedzi, jakby prawda była zbyt straszna dla Haru. Dalsza rodzina Ma ciocię Satomi, u której obecnie mieszka. Jest ona rodzoną siostrą Akemi, która w przeciwieństwie do niej jest zwykłym duchem. To Satomi bez wahania przygarnęła Haru pod swój dach, kiedy jego matka zniknęła. Zaopiekowała się nim jak własnym synem i pomogła mu oswoić się z tym, że nie jest człowiekiem, tak jak mu to było wmawiane przez całe życie. Ma zupełnie inny charakter niż jej siostra, jest przyjacielska, bardzo otwarta, lubiąca sobie pożartować i najważniejsze – ma większe pokłady empatii. Co nie zmienia faktu, że mają cechy, które je łączą, takie jak wygląd czy dbanie o tradycje, chociaż w przypadku Satomi nie jest to tak radykalne. Chłopak bardzo kocha swoją ciotkę i nigdy nie potrafi wystarczająco wyrazić swojej wdzięczności dla niej. Zapewniła mu normalne życie, czego jego matka nigdy by nie potrafiła zrobić (trochę go też rozpieściła, ale z umiarem). Haru czuł się u niej dobrze też przez to, że wychowywała go sama, a był przyzwyczajony do posiadania tylko jednego rodzica, dzięki czemu szybciej się zaklimatyzował. Satomi jest dla niego jak mama, która go szczerze kocha i nie zamieniłby jej na nikogo innego. Jedyne, co dręczy go w osobie ciotki to to, że ukrywa przed nim prawdę o jego ojcu i mamie oraz reszcie rodziny. Nie jest znana inna dalsza rodzina Haru. Nie ma w domu żadnych albumów rodzinnych, żadnych śladów, zupełnie nic. Nie da się ukryć faktu, że Satomi chce odciąć chłopaka od jego przeszłości, by najlepiej nigdy się o niej nie dowiedział. Jedynie za swoją rodzinę może uznać jeszcze obecną dziewczynę swojej cioci, Jade. Ma z nią dobre relacje, chociaż wydają się one bardziej na poziomie przyjaciół niż rodziny. Jade jest sarnołakiem, mieszka w małej kabinie w lesie, gdzie może na spokojnie pisać swoje powieści. Haru lubi ją czasami tam odwiedzać ze względu na ciszę i spokój, której każdy czasami potrzebuje. Przyjaciele Samael Kurosawa Znajomi Blair de Ghoul, Kornelia Huld, Sora Yamauchi, Evangeline, Leila, Nishan, Tamara, Claudie Z Nathairem Haru poznał się przez chłopaka bazyliszka. Na początku Nathair był zazdrosny o Haru, któremu Sam kupował od czasu do czasu prezenty i często można było ich zobaczyć razem. Uczucie zazdrości jednak po pewnym czasie minęło i chłopacy zaczęli się ze sobą dogadywać. Nie spędzają ze sobą czasu tak z sami z siebie, zwykle spotykają się tak przy okazji, jednak ich kontakt jest o wiele lepszy niż wcześniej. Wrogowie Cassidy PurrMeow Miłość Chłopakiem Haru jest Damon Ayers, hybryda incubusa z wampirem. Znają się od ponad 4 lat, ponieważ w dzieciństwie zapoznała ich ze sobą ich rodzina. Bawili się często wspólnie na podwórku, jeśli za zabawę można uznać rysowanie czy granie w gry planszowe. Pomimo przebojowej osobowości, incubusowi bardzo odpowiadał spokojny i cichy charakter Haru, ba, wpływał na niego dobrze, chociaż do Damon był tym starszym. Może nie rozmawiali ze sobą dużo, ale nie stanowiło to dla nich potrzeby, równie dobrze spędzali ze sobą czas w milczeniu, pracując wspólnie. Damon nawet w tak młodym wieku chciał bronić Haru przed wszystkimi łobuzami, którzy dręczyli go z powodu jego wyglądu i małomóstwa. Zawsze był dla niego czymś w rodzaju rycerza, ratującego go z opresji. Postrzegał go w tym świetle przez pierwsze 2 lata znajomości, lecz gdy wszedł w okres dojrzałości, zaczął inaczej patrzeć na Damona. Był on starszy, tym bardziej dojrzalszy, a będąc incubusem nie brakowało mu uroku osobistego i urody. Damon został pierwszym obiektem westchnień Haru, który postanowił to przeczekać, nie chcąc niszczyć ich przyjaźni. Nie minęło to jednak w ogóle, chociaż na to bardzo liczył. Sam Damon postanowił wykonać pierwszy ruch, bo zauroczył się Haru o wiele wcześniej niż on nim. Takim sposobem, po wyznaniu przez Damona uczuć dla chłopaka, stali się parą. Haru nikomu tak bardzo nie ufa, jak incubusowi, jest dla niego największą opoką, dzięki której nabrał większej pewności siebie i przestał się wstydzić tego, w co się ubiera oraz jak wygląda. Jest też dla niego niczym strażnik, nie pozwalający nikomu go skrzywdzić. Przy Damonie Haru może być sobą i zachowywać się swobodnie, wiedząc, że nie zostanie wyśmiany albo uznany za obrzydliwego ze swoją blizną. Prawie nikt ze szkoły tak naprawdę nie wie o fakcie posiadania przez Haru partnera, bo sam nikomu tego nie zdradza, oprócz najbliższych przyjaciół. Na jego ciele widać wiele pozostałości po jego chłopaku, jak np. blizna w kształcie dwóch kropek na szyi. Haru użycza swojej krwi dla Damona, jak i pozwala mu zaspokajać... inne potrzeby, czuje się wystarczająco komfortowo z incubusem, by to robić. Dzięki byciu hybrydą, Haru starcza mu do obu tych rzeczy, chociaż nawet gdyby tak nie było, to źle by się czuł pijąc z innych. Bo jedna z wielu rzeczy, jaka się nie zmieniła w Damonie, to to, że jest potwornie lojalny i wierny. Damon jest wysokim chłopakiem, o jakieś dwie głowy wyższym od Haru, również o wiele lepiej zbudowanym. Ma bladą skórę, typową dla wampirów, jak i kły oraz bordowe oczy. Z demona ma małe, czarne rogi, ukryte pomiędzy czarnymi włosami z białym ombre. Nosi głównie skórzane ciuchy, co dodaje mu do groźnego wyglądu, choć w rzeczywistości jest naprawdę kochany dla tych, o których dba. Ma też motor, co jest całkiem cool. Zwierzak Haru posiada trzy chomiki Campbella, dwa szczury oraz fretkę. Chomiki nazywają się Yuuki, Hawaito oraz Shiro. Yuuki ma całkowicie białe umaszczenie i jest najspokojniejszy z całej trójki. Można go spokojnie wypuścić w zamkniętym pokoju, by sobie pochodził, bez obawy, że gdzieś się schowa lub utknie. Również bardzo lubi by brany na ręce i głaskany, jest też najbardziej ufny w stosunku do nieznajomych. Haru lubi go rozpieszczać, dlatego stał się taką małą kuleczką futerka. Hawaito jest cały czarny z lekkimi przebłyskami szarego. Najmłodszy z podopiecznych, chłopak nabył go po śmierci swojego poprzedniego chomika. Bardzo żywiołowy, na początku nie dawał mu spać w nocy, bo cały czas biegał w kole. Z czasem trochę się uspokoił, ale nadal strach go wypuszczać z klatki albo brać na ręce, bo może uciec. Słucha się jedynie cioci Haru, chociaż nie zawsze. Ostatni, Shiro, jest najstarszy, ale za to najbardziej płochliwy. Jego sierść ma biszkoptowy odcień z białą plamką na pyszczku. Ufa tylko i wyłącznie Haru, od innych osób ucieka albo chowa się w swoim domku w klatce. Szczury noszą imiona Zerī oraz Taiyo. Zerī jest zwykłym szczurkiem z mieszaną sierścią, w niektórych miejscach ma czarne plamki, a w niektórych biszkoptowe. Taiyo za to ma satynową sierść w szarym kolorze. Oba szczurki są bardzo przyjazne i pokochają cię, jeśli dasz im jakiś przysmak. Taiyo był prezentem od chłopaka Haru, Damona, na 16 urodziny. Ostatnim pupilem jest fretka o imieniu Kanzō, którą Haru ma najdłuższej ze wszystkich. Pomimo swojej żywiołowej natury, zwierzak ma spokojne usposobienie i nie gryzie żadnych mebli ani nic nie niszczy. Lubi kłaść się na ramionach chłopaka i owijać się mu wokół szyi, kiedy coś odrabia lub rysuje. Kładzie się też równie często pomiędzy Damona i Haru, kiedy leżą ze sobą, będąc zazdrosnym o swojego pana. Zainteresowania Moda Haru mieszkając blisko dzielnicy Harajuku często widywał ludzi ubranych w najróżniejsze stroje, przez co sam trochę zainteresował się popularnymi stylami, które występują w pop kulturze. Bardziej rozwinął swoją wiedzę, kiedy trafił do Ameryki i miał szerszy dostęp do internetu. Wtedy właśnie jego uwagę przyciągnął styl lolita, a najbardziej odmiana sweet lolity. Od dawna podobały mu się bardziej ubrania dziewczyn, ale bał się do tego przyznać przed matką. Gdy miał już całkowitą swobodę u cioci, zaczął ubierać się w śliczne i urocze sukienki w jasnych kolorach, nie zważając na to, co myślą o tym inni. Obecnie śledzi też różne trendy panujące na świecie, głównie w Korei czy Japonii. Moda "urban" czy instagramowe trendy niezbyt go interesują. Szycie Po zainteresowaniu się modą, naturalnie do jego głowy przyszła myśl o tym, by zacząć szyć. Trenował się w tym od małego, ponieważ zwykle sam musiał sobie zszywać ubrania, bo jego matka chciała je od razu wyrzucać i kupować nowe. Co z tego wynika – jego mama nie popierała tego hobby, głównie ze względu na to, że ciuchy zrobione przez małego Haru nie wyglądały tak dobrze jak kupne. Chłopak się jednak nie poddawał i nadal uczył się szycia, aż wreszcie naprawdę się w tym podszkolił. Sam zaczął sobie szyć ciuchy, najbardziej jednak ta umiejętność przydaje mu się przy dostosowywaniu sukienek do swojego ciała. Kiedyś też szył własnoręcznie kostiumy do cospleyów. Nadal w jego pokoju znajduje się wiele szkiców niezaczętych projektów. Wiolonczela Haru grał na wiolonczeli już w wieku 6 lat. Wszystko to za sprawą jego matki, która chciała wychować go na prawdziwe „dziecko cud” - inteligentne, potrafiące grać na instrumentach etc., dlatego chłopak intensywnie uczył się gry, by zadowolić swoją mamę. Robił to też, bo lubił grać na wiolonczeli, więc gdy przeniósł się do swojej cioci, do Ameryki, zabrał ze sobą instrument i nadal na nim grał i gra do tej pory. Niewiele osób o tym wie, ponieważ Haru nigdzie nie występuje, a to, że gra, trzyma w pewnym stopniu w ukryciu. Ukulele Na ukulele nauczył się grać z czystej nudy, kiedy nie mógł sobie znaleźć zajęcia podczas wolnego czasu. Jego ciocia miała jeden egzemplarz instrumentu przywieziony z wakacji i chociaż był wiekowy, to jeszcze dobrze działał. Haru poczytał w internecie co i jak, a później po prostu od czasu do czasu ćwiczył grę, która nie była trudna, pomimo wcześniejszego braku styczności z gitarą. Głównie korzysta z ukulele do tworzenia piosenek, choć obecnie coraz rzadziej to robi. Biografia Przed urodzeniem Haru, Akemi mieszkała razem ze swoim mężem oraz siostrą. Z mężczyzną poznała się już w szkole średniej i szybko wzięli ze sobą ślub, również w bardzo młodym wieku oczekiwali już dziecka. Mąż kobiety wydawał się być uprzejmą i pomocną osobą, choć trochę małomówną. Od dawna nie dogadywał się z Satomi, głównie przez to wynikały sprzeczki w rodzinie Yamada. Poza tym mogłoby się wydawać, że to była dobrze prosperująca oraz szczęśliwa rodzina. Wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać kilka dni po ogłoszeniu ciąży Akemi. Z czasem mężczyzna coraz częściej zamykał się w swoim pokoju, wydawał się rozmawiać ze sobą, często też nawet nie spał z żoną, by wychodził na całą noc. Niepokoiło to Satomi, jednak nie dała rady przekonać Akemi, że coś jest nie tak, bo ślepo kochała swojego męża. Wkrótce mężczyzna spontanicznie ogłosił, iż przeprowadzają się na wieś, lecz nadal będą blisko dużego miasta. Mając duży przychód, mogli pozwolić sobie na nie sprzedawanie starego domu, w razie jeśli byłoby im źle w nowym miejscu. Po wprowadzeniu do mieszkania, mężczyzna zaczął znęcać się psychicznie nad swoją żoną oraz jej siostrą. Wykazywał też duże zainteresowanie okultyzmem oraz miejskimi legendami. Gdy Akemi była w ósmym miesiącu ciąży, zabronił jej oraz Satomi wychodzić z domu, kiedy sam większość czasu spędzał na sypialnianej podłodze, rozmawiając sam ze sobą. Jednego dnia poszedł do garażu po stare nożyczki, po czym zamknął Satomi w łazience, by następnie zacząć okaleczać Akemi, tworząc na jej twarzy „uśmiech”. Zranił kobietę w różne miejsca, tylko nie w brzuch i zostawił ją tak na kilka godzin, aby się wykrwawiła. Gdy wrócił, zniósł trupa do piwnicy, po czym zamknął ją szczelnie i zakrył wejście, by nikt go nie znalazł. Zostawiając wszystko w takim stanie, wyszedł z domu i ślad po nim zaginął. Satomi zginęła kilka dni później z wygłodzenia. Ciężarna kobieta zmieniła się w w kuchisake-onnę, tak samo jak dziecko w jej łonie stało się czymś na kształt ducha. Jej siostra za to stała się zwykłym duchem, a jej ciało zostało w łazience, w której była uwięziona. Przypominała jednak nadal zwykłego człowieka, dlatego obie siostry wróciły do mieszkania w mieście, lecz Akemi nigdy nie była już taka, jak kiedyś. Ku jej własnemu zdziwieniu miesiąc później, terminowo urodziła dziecko, „żyjące” dziecko, jeśli tak można je określić. Za pomocą charakteryzacji oraz masek ukrywała swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, dzięki czemu nadal brano ją za żywą. Co innego z jej siostrą, której ciało znaleziono w poprzednim domu. Po tym Satomi opuściła Japonię, udając się do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Po krótkim śledztwie Akemi była już wolna od przeszłości i zaczęła wychowywać swojego syna na człowieka. Haru nauczył się bardzo szybko chodzić, jak i również mówić. Musiał wszystko robić idealnie, bo tego wymagała od niego matka, nawet, kiedy był jeszcze malcem. Od wieku 6 lat już chodził na różne zajęcia dodatkowe, tylko dzięki fortunie, jaką dysponowała rodzina Yamada, ponieważ innego źródła zarobku już nie mieli, gdyż Satomi nie pracowała, a siedziała tylko w domu. W młodym wieku Haru nauczył się funkcjonować bez mamy, chociaż brakowało mu matczynej lub jakiejkolwiek czułości. Do szkoły poszedł dopiero w wieku sześciu lat, czyli do pierwszej klasy podstawówki, gdyż wcześniej miał nauczanie domowe. W szkole rówieśnicy traktowali go jak dziwaka, dlatego większość czasu spędzał samotnie i nie miał znajomych. Nazywano go „Kuroyuri” lub samo „Yuri”, co miało nawiązywać do jego wyglądu, który sprawiał mu tyle problemów. Nawet nauczyciele traktowali go z lekkim dystansem, bardziej ze względu na dziwną w ich oczach matkę. Większość wolnego czasu spędzał na uczeniu się albo obserwowaniu ludzi na ulicy, przy tym mody ulicznej. Im starszy się, tym coraz bardziej był gnębiony, doszło nawet kilka razy do bójek, a raczej do pobicia, bo nie miał siły się bronić. Zwykle zajmował pierwsze miejsca w testach, co również przyciągało na niego niepotrzebną uwagę. Od mamy dostawał za to za mało uwagi i nie miał się do kogo zwrócić ze swoimi problemami. Nadal uważał ją jednak za piękną kobietę, która była wzorem do naśladowania. Nigdy nie widział jej maski bez twarzy, aż do wieku 11 lat. Jednego dnia zupełnym przypadkiem zobaczył Akemi bez maski i pomimo okropnej blizny na twarzy, nie zmienił zdania o jej urodzie, wręcz przeciwnie. Pomyślał, że jest naprawdę piękna i może, gdyby on też tak wyglądał, to byłby akceptowany przez innych. Zaślepiony uwielbieniem do matki oraz samotnością poszedł do szkoły, gdzie na jednej z lekcji wyszedł do łazienki, zabierając ze sobą nożyczki. Tam zaczął sam dla siebie wycinać uśmiech, który o dziwo nie bolał go tak mocno, jak myślał, ale tylko na początku. Bo skończeniu nagle odczuł skutki swojego czynu i zaczął płakać, co przyciągnęło uwagę sprzątaczek. Zadzwoniły one na pogotowie oraz do jego matki, która nie mogła znieść upokorzenia, jakie przyniósł jej syn tym czynem. Skontaktowała się w tajemnicy ze swoją siostrą, każąc jej przyjechać do Japonii. Po odebraniu syna ze szpitala zostawiła go w domu i po cichu wyszła, nie mając zamiaru już wracać. Przestraszonego Haru zabrała z domu ciocia Satomi, wyjeżdżając razem z nim do Ameryki, dając mu tym samym nowy dom. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? #Po ubraniach w stylu sweet lolita. #Po białej masce, której nigdy nie zdejmuje. #Milczeniu. #Noszeniu zazwyczaj parasola ze sobą. Wystąpienia Filmy pełnometrażowe *Bloody Little Liars Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Kuroyuri, Yuri Ulubione powiedzonko: Plik:Cytat1.png ... Plik:Cytat2.png Najbardziej lubi: Spędzać czas spokojnie w domu, najlepiej na szyciu czy graniu, a już w najlepszym przypadku robić coś z Damonem. Lubi również czytać różne modowe magazyny. ...a najmniej: Miejsc, gdzie jest dużo ludzi. Haru nie przepada z tłumami i często woli trzymać się na uboczu. Omija też każdego rodzaju imprezy, jeśli nie są one obowiązkowe. Zwierzak: ''' Gromada pociesznych gryzoni, które lubi rozpieszczać i zazdrosna o niego fretka. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Bez maski. Wstydzi się tego, co zrobił ze swoją twarzą, dlatego chce to publiczne ukrywać. Chociaż tego zwykle nie widać, to zawsze nosi też naszyjnik z kwiatem lilii, który kiedyś dostał od matki. Ulubiony kolor: ' Głównie pastele, najbardziej różowy i fioletowy, lubi też czarny. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' Pokój Haru jest zdecydowanie mniejszy od reszty w domu ciotki, co nie oznacza jednak, że nie ma tam miejsca, bo może porównując go zresztą jest mniejszy, ale mieszczą się w nim wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. Dzięki swojej wielkości sprawia wrażenie przytulniejszego. Po prawej od wejścia znajduje się duże łóżko chłopaka, które jest połączeniem łóżka z szafką. Ma on na nim dużo rożnych poduszek, a na półkach stoją różnego rodzaju pluszaki oraz ozdoby. Nad łóżkiem wisi tablica korkowa, do której przyczepiony jest kalendarz oraz zdjęcia. Na tej samej ścianie wiszą małe, ozdobne lampki. Koło łóżka stoi biurko z dwoma szafkami po boku. Haru chowa w nich materiały do szycia, książki ze szkoły, etc. Na biurku zamiast laptopa stoi maszyna do szycia chłopaka. Laptopa trzyma w szufladzie pod łóżkiem. W wolnym miejscu przy szafkach stoi różowy kosz na śmieci, nad którym powieszone są plakaty. Przy ścianie obok stoi szafka, w której Haru trzyma większość swoich mang, ukulele oraz figurki. Nie brakuje tam też różnych dupereli, które schowane są w uporządkowanych pudełkach. Przy szafce znajduje się wejście do obszernej garderoby i tak naprawdę głównej pracowni chłopaka. Na przeciwległej ścianie od łóżka znajduje się wysunięty parapet z oknem, na który ustawiono kilka poduszek, by można było tam wygodnie siadać. Zawieszone na nim są również bardzo cienkie i prześwitujące różowe zasłony z aksamitnego materiału. Nawet ma ozdobne wykończenia karniszy w kształcie gałek z wyżłobionymi na nich kwiatami. Sufit w miejscu przy oknie jest skośny, jednak nie przeszkadza on, bo i tak pokój jest dosyć wysoki. Pod sufitem ustawione są pufy wypełnione granulkami oraz duży pluszak, będący prezentem od Damona. Między nimi stoją jednak klatki chomików i szczurków chłopaka. Są one w biało-różowe paski, a ozdoby w środku mają pasujące do tego kolory. Trzeba zaznaczyć, że drzwi od pokoju Haru mają zdobienie, którym jest pyszczek kotka pijącego coś z kubka, a na ścianie doczepione są kocie uszy i ogon. Cały pokój jest utrzymany w jasnych, pastelowych barwach różu, niebieskiego oraz fioletu, a wszystkie meble wykonane są z drewna pomalowanego na biało. 'Ciekawostka: '''Czy wiesz, że zbiera figurki typu nendoroid? Stroje Basic = *'Linia: 'Basic *'Wydanie: -''' *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - |-| Bloody Little Secret = *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secret *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - |-| A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration = *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Melanie Martinez '- '''Mrs Potato Head *'Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - |-| Defenders of Light = Harudolo.png *'Linia: '''Defenders of Light *'Kolor: Pudrowy fiolet *'Towarzysz: '''Yoko *'Broń: 'Łuk Włosy Haru ma lekko skrócone do szczęki, a grzywka delikatnie wpada mu do oczu, na twarzy ma założoną charakterystyczną dla siebie maseczkę, zasłaniającą jego usta. We włosach chłopaka widnieją jasno fioletowe spinki. Ubrany został w sukienkę do kolan o barwie pudrowego fioletu, z koronkami pełniącymi funkcję ramiączek, sukienkę przytrzymuje ciemnofioletowy pasek, zawiązany wokół szyji. Haru ma na sobie także długie, zaczynające się poniżej barków rękawy które zasłaniają jego dłonie, mają barwę sukienki, końce rękawów zdobią fioletowe kryształki. Jego obuwie to długie do połowy ud białe kozaki z fioletowymi ornamentami, przytrzymywane paskami do pończoch. |-| Bloody Maid Caffe = HaruCB.png *'Linia: 'Bloody Maid Caffe *'Wydanie: -''' *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' Ciekawostki *Ma urodziny 1 stycznia; jest spod znaku Koziorożca. *Jego imię oznacza „wiosnę” (春), a nazwisko „górę” oraz „pole” (山田). *Przezwisko Haru zostało mu wymyślone jeszcze przez znajomych z Japonii. Oznacza ono „czarną lilię”, która w hanakotobie (języku kwiatów) znaczy „miłość” lub „klątwę”. *Kiedyś często zakładał blond perukę, bo jego naturalny kolor włosów wydawał mu się zbyt mocny jak na styl sweet lolita. *Jego blizna na szyi to skutek pożywiania się jego chłopaka. *Bardzo irytują go wróżki. *Jest fanem prac Hideakiego Anno, który stworzył między innymi jego ulubioną serię Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Gdy chodzi do restauracji, ma nawyk poprawiania wszystkiego na stole, jeśli panuje na nim lekki bałagan. *Bardzo boi się potłuczonego szkła, dlatego często używa plastikowych kubków czy misek. *Cierpi na lateralizację nieustaloną. *Miał dołeczki w policzkach, kiedy się uśmiechał, lecz teraz tego już nie widać. *Kiedy się boi lub bardzo stresuje, często łapie bliską i znaną mu osobę (jeśli taka przy nim jest) za rękę albo rękaw. *Ma kolekcję mang, jednak tylko w języku japońskim. *Zna doskonale japoński, podstawy koreańskiego oraz angielski, chociaż nie opanował go jeszcze w pełni. *Posiada wiele starych konsol, takich jak np. Atari 2600, ale najbardziej lubi jednak swój nowy model Nintendo 3DS. Jest ono specjalną edycją z Sylveonem na obudowie. *Jednymi z jego ulubionych gier na konsole jest seria Pokemon oraz seria Fire Emblem. Jego ulubionymi pokemonami są Sylveon oraz Pachirisu, a kiedyś zrobił cosplay dwóch postaci z Fire Emblem – Foleo oraz Elise. *Lubi zbierać skarpetki z różnymi wzorami. *Haru przepada za czytaniem powieści lub dzieł, w którym poruszany jest temat natury ludzkiej. Lubi również książki czy komiksy zmuszające do myślenia, np. poprzez dużą ilość zagadek czy dawaniu wielu symbolicznych znaczeń. Do jego ulubionych dzieł tego typu można zaliczyć serię Monster oraz Death Note, a z książek „Mistrza i Małgorzatę”, powieść Kafki oraz „Demiana”. Nie stroni też od powieść z obrzydliwym przedstawieniem ludzkiego zachowania, takich jak np. „Rok 1984” czy „Lolita”. *Pomimo sięgania po bardziej młodzieżowe tytuły jeśli chodzi o mangi i komiksy, to w kwestii książek najczęściej wybiera klasyki literatury i bardziej dojrzałe dzieła. *Od kilku lat jest wegetarianinem. Kocha zwierzęta i nie wyobraża sobie jedzenia znowu mięsa. *Jego ulubionym kwiatem, poza lilią, jest hiacynt. *Nienawidzi sandałów oraz japonek, w lato nigdy ich nie nosi. Tak samo nie cierpi śniegowców. *Czasami się maluje, zwykle jest to tylko krem BB i zrobienie sobie brwi. Potrafi jednak zrobić makijaż na poziomie dobrego wizażysty. *Podobnie jak w makijażu, bardzo dobrze potrafi też malować paznokcie. Naturalnie ma ładny, migdałowy kształt paznokcia. *Chciałby w przyszłości zrobić sobie kolczyk w uchu. *Jego ulubionymi wykonawcami są Sayuri oraz Yui. *Ma bardzo przyjemny i melodyjny głos, choć wstydzi się śpiewać publicznie. *Pomimo bycia pewnego rodzaju duchem, na ciele Haru bardzo łatwo pojawiają się rany oraz niesamowicie wolno z niego znikają. Głównie przez to na jego twarzy nadal nie „zagoił się” całkowicie „uśmiech”. Chłopak nie odczuwa również bólu tak mocno jak przeciętna osoba, można powiedzieć, że czasami jest na niego nieczuły przez wysoką tolerancję. *Tutaj można posłuchać playlisty zainspirowanej postacią, a tutaj jego pinterest. Osiągnięcia Galeria Haru Basic.png|Basic~ harupokoj3-vert.jpg|projekt pokoju w simsach (ofc nie wygląda identycznie do tego w rzeczywistości) ciotktiii.jpg|szkic Jade i Satomi~ IMG_20170128_131550.jpg|Szkiccc Harudolo.png|Defenders of Light HaruCB.png|Bloody Mai Caffe ScarisHaru.png|Scaris: City of Frights gloom and bloom Haru.png|Gloom and Bloom HaruRainy.png|Scary in the Rain harumoodboard.jpg|moodboard Harunowybasic szkic.jpg|szkic basic, poza wzorowana na zdjęciu SenshiStock HaruSkulette.png|skulette Od innych HaruodNeteArts.png|commission od NeteArts <3 tE86N2O.png|od Lamci <3 Haru Skullette.png|skulette od Pixie <3 Kawaiiharuchan.png|od Trefla <3 HaruAna.jpg|od Any <3 HaruWei.png|od Wei <3 HaruodDuney.png|commission od Jaguś <3|link=https://www.facebook.com/duneyduneydu/?fref=ts 17.02.2018_16-51-30.png|Haru w simsach~ by Kefirek Received 393553901177052.jpeg|od Any znowu <3 love littleshaane_doodle_1_by_th3p1nkfr34k-dcnabvu.png|commission od th3p1nkfr34k <3 Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Legendy Miejskie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High